Everlasting Love
by PhoenixGirl77
Summary: James and Carlos find out they do love each other.  Ok, crappy summary


Everlasting Love: my first story. It's probably crap so any reviews on how I can improve are welcome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush

Happy chatter could be heard throughout the bustling coffee shop. Bright hazel eyes roamed the building and they settled on a short Latino, with pitch black hair, at the counter ordering his coffee.

The owner of the hazel eyes cocked his head to the side and a cocky grin broke out on his face as his eyes settled on the fine a** of the Latino. The grin turned into his signature thousand watt smile as the Latino got his coffee and made his way over to the hazel eyed guy and sat down.

The Latino took a sip of his coffee and took in the view before him. There was no way the Adonis sitting across from him could actually want to be with him! Yet, here they were and the Latino couldn't be happier.

"So, James, what do want to do today?" The Latino asked his brunette lover.

"Well, Carlos, I was thinking just hanging at my place. You know, have some fun…" James said with a suggestive lift of his perfect eyebrows.

Carlos blushed bright red and replied, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

James chuckled at his boyfriend's eagerness and took one last sip of his soy latte before he stood up to throw his cup away. He tossed it in the trash and turned to face Carlos, who had also thrown his cup away. James took Carlos' hand and led him outside.

Ten minutes later they were at the door of James' apartment. As James was getting the key from his skinny jeans pocket, Carlos started kissing the back of James' neck. This greatly turned James on, and as he turned the key in the lock, he could feel himself growing hot.

He got them inside and immediately turned around and pushed Carlos against the door. A very heated make out session began and soon their jackets were on the floor as James carried Carlos to the bedroom. He laid Carlos on the bed and kissed him before slipping his hands under Carlos' form fitting, red long sleeve shirt. He waited as Carlos gave a nod for him to continue. Soon his shirt was on the floor and James' navy blue, designer shirt followed.

Carlos took a minute to run his hands up and down James' "washboard abs." James shuddered at the touch and he himself took in Carlos' own defined abs. James ran his hands down Carlos's stomach and stopped for a second on the waistband of his jeans before pulling them and Carlos' boxers off. He threw them in a pile on the floor.

James was fully enjoying the sight in front of him. Carlos whispered huskily, "Like what you see?"

"Hell yes" James answered. He started kissing Carlos' lips and made his way teasingly slow down his neck, stopping to suck on Carlos' pulse point and leaving a bruise. He continued down his chests until he got to his lover's shaft were he began to run his tongue along the underside of it.

This caused Carlos to moan and that turned James on even more. He could feel the strain in his boxers. Carlos noticed his boyfriend's discomfort so he flipped them so he was straddling James and he hooked his fingers in the waistband of James' jeans and pulled them off. Then he decided to tease a little by palming James through his boxers. This caused James to squirm underneath him.

"Such a fricken tease!" James moaned. "Stop teasing already!"

"Your wish is my command" Carlos whispered. He pulled off James' boxers and they landed on the floor.

James, feeling very little relief with his boxers out of the way, straddled Carlos. Carlos, too busy taking in the site before him, was brought back to his senses as two fingers were pressed to his lips.

"Suck" James commanded.

Carlos gladly took the two fingers in his mouth and let his tongue cover them in saliva. When James figured they were coated enough, he pulled them out and trailed them down Carlos' stomach until he reached Carlos' opening. He pushed one finger past the ring of tight muscle. A minute later he pushed the second finger in.

He groaned, "Ngh, so damn tight baby." Carlos just squirmed, "Once your dick fills me, my tightness shouldn't matter." James raised his eyebrows "Man, such a dirty talker, I like it."

He started moving his fingers in a scissoring motion which caused Carlos to whimper in both pain and pleasure. When James felt Carlos was stretched enough, he pulled out his fingers and Carlos moaned at the loss, but prepared himself for what was about to come.

James slowly lined himself up and slowly started to push in when Carlos let out a small cry of pain. James immediately stopped and looked at his lover with worried eyes. Carlos had his eyes shut tight, "J-Just give me a minute." He said. James leaned down and kissed him and said, "I'll give you as long as you need."

Even though they have had sex before, it's been awhile and Carlos needed a minute to get used to the intrusion. He took a deep breath and said, "Okay, keep going."

James looked at him in concern "You sure?"

Carlos nodded. James slowly pushed rest of the way in and waited for Carlos to tell him to move. Carlos got used to the intrusion and realized how much he needed to feel James moving inside him so he said, "Move, I need to feel you."

James didn't need to be told twice. He pulled out until just the tip of his shaft was inside Carlos before slamming back into his lover. This made Carlos moan in pleasure. A few "Shits" and "Fucks" slipped from Carlos' lips. A couple thrusts later James hit Carlos' sweet spot and Carlos screamed out James' name. "Holy shit! Hit there again!"

James smirked and complied. He could feel himself about to come, but he wanted Carlos to come before him, so he started stroking Carlos' shaft. Carlos moaned at the feeling. James started pumping Carlos in time with his thrusts and within a minute Carlos let out a scream of "Fuck!" and he was coming all over James' hand and chest.

The site of Carlos coming was too much for James. He let out his own scream of "Fuck!" and released inside Carlos.

Both were left breathless. Slowly James pulled out of Carlos and crawled up so he was lying next to him. James pulled Carlos close and Carlos smiled as James kissed him sweetly on the lips before cuddling with him.

James laughed softly. Carlos looked at him through half-lidded eyes and asked, "Why are you laughing?"

James smiled and replied, "I didn't know you were such a dirty talker." He grinned down at Carlos.

Carlos blushed and said, "Well, I, uh…Guess so."

James said, "I like it. Turns me on." He could feel himself drifting off, but he heard Carlos say, "Hmmm, maybe we'll have to do this more often then." He smiled as James replied with, "I won't complain about that."

Carlos smiled and said, "I love you." And leaned up to kiss James.

James kissed him back and said, "I love you so damn much." He pulled the sheets over both of them. The snuggled into each other's arms and drifted off with the thought of many more days and nights like this to come.


End file.
